


Practice

by LeoAries



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoAries/pseuds/LeoAries
Summary: The Lord of Hell? No, his domain was here. With her. His body formed to her, melted into her until she was no longer trembling from nervousness. He truly was a master at sex — though, undoubtedly, it was something much more to him this time.





	

Chloe’s hands tightened as she undid the buttons of his shirt. Together, she and Lucifer stumbled their way through the penthouse, the button at the top of her black jeans undid and a deep V already formed by her wrinkled blouse. He crawled onto her as her back slid along the satin sheets that lay on his bed, and she could feel the hardness and the warmth of his hips pressing into her. Lucifer pressed delicate, feverish kisses along the curve of her jaw and down to the base of her neck. Each one sent a shudder through her, but her hands were stilled on his buttons. 

Sensing her hesitance, like a true gentleman of honor, he peeled back his face to look at her. “Detective,” he breathed, eyebrows coming together in question. 

She blinked at him to reassure him everything was okay, the pads of her fingertips suddenly aware that she was so close to the warmth of his chest, his beating heart. The fever that they had stumbled through the penthouse with had dulled slightly, now melting her body into a feeling that reminded her of when she was younger, the caramel thick feeling of anxiety and adoration. “It’s okay,” she said quickly.

“What’s wrong?” 

Chloe reached to press her soft lips to his. Sensing his own worry, she sighed. “I just realized how…”

“How what?” he pressed, flush.  
 “It’s been…a while,” she admitted. 

A smile broke out on Lucifer’s face, and Chloe dismissed the urge to push him for finding her admittance funny. However, despite herself, she bit her lip to keep from mimicking that smile. “Is that all, Detective? Surely you’re not feeling…shy?” He bent down to press a trail of kisses starting at her chest bone and down the V of her blouse, nudging the buttons with his chin as he did so. Between her breasts, she gave a gasp. 

Her hands found his cheeks and she lifted his face to hers. “I’m not shy I’m…. you’ve been with so many people I’m just…”

“Oh, detective,” he breathed, and pressed his forehead to hers. He slipped a hand around her lower back and pressed himself tightly against her, feeling the warmness of her even through his clothes. “No need for worries such as that. You’ll have plenty of time to practice your skills,” he teased.

“Okay,” she said suddenly. “You’re right. I’ll stop talking.” Her fingers worked once against to remove his shirt. Finally free of it, Chloe’s eyes blazed with intense desire. He freed her from her blouse and bra in seconds, truly a man of much experience and skill. 

Now bare, her body burned against the satin sheets, kissing her Lucifer with a passion that thrilled him. It was in the back of her mind where she thought about how inexperienced she was in comparison, and how her latest fun was the concoction of a dream. In that dream she was more confident, more hurried. 

Now slow and desperate, Lucifer seemed to read her mind. Or maybe he was just that good. His eyes would scan her body where she twitched. His eyes scanned her face when she moaned. He was studying her, and she hardly cared to realize exactly how talented he was. When he pressed his lips to her inner thigh, free of her black jeans, her hand found its way into his curled locks, and Lucifer let out a pleased groan of his own.

“The Lord of Hell”? No, his domain was here. With her. He truly was a master at sex — though, undoubtedly, it was something much more to him this time. His large, thin hands roamed up and down her body and Chloe was burning. By now her lips were swollen and her entire soul erect, the satin bedspread underneath them feeling more like water as Lucifer continued to work his charm. Sometime, she pulled him up and pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. His own shirt was gone by now, but his dress pants were still very much intact. 

She glanced at his face and he was rather ragged, his breathing hitched by the sight of her. His dark eyes shone brightly. Her own messy hair fell to the tops of her breasts, and Lucifer’s thumbs gripped the soft spots of her hip bones with desire. “Detective.” he said simply, rough.

Chloe felt herself smile, a true tease and she bent down to kiss his bare chest. It was oh-so-vanilla of them to be taking this so slowly and without anything but their bodies. Yet Lucifer’s eyes were wild, and his heart pounded beneath Chloe’s lips from sheer intimacy. He was awakened in ways he never had been before, seeing not only her body but her face, her eyes, her lips more clearly than he ever had with anyone in bed. It was slow, true agonizing bliss to be with her in his penthouse. Like this.

Chloe made her way to his waist, where she let free the button on his pants and pulled herself back up to look at him. He was struggling with so much need for her, it was simply hard to ignore. With a laugh, he sat up to pull her close and roll, hovering against her and showering her with needy kisses. “Don’t tease the devil, detective,” he warned, voice dripping with amusement and want. 

Her heart pounded and she pressed her lips to the back of his ear, whispering, “What if I do?”

“Then you’ll be punished,” he said matter-of-factly. The words sent a thrill through her.

His pants were gone in seconds, lost amongst the sea of satin sheets and marble flooring. Together they did everything slowly and agonizingly, until at last she was ready - he was ready - and Chloe gripped his shoulders. A sharp, pleasurable pain went through her and she gasped. Her nails dug into Lucifer’s skin, her fingertips hotly aware she was so near the scars on his back. Again, Lucifer knew far too well of what he was doing — or maybe he just knew her that well, after studying her and learning her like a textbook in a matter of minutes. He gave her time to adjust to the new sensations and kissed her temple, her cheek, the corner of her lips, her neck until she was gritting her teeth. “Lucifer,” she whined.

“Darling?” he wondered, moving their bodies so sensationally that Chloe could hardly form words. She didn’t answer, merely kissed his cheek, his lips, his jaw in response. She did not have to instruct him what to do— he already knew, and suddenly the realization hit her: she was utterly spoiled. His past had never bothered her. His experience never bothered her. But her own insecurities and concerns had plopped themselves into her brain. What she hadn’t realized was that he enjoyed this innocence. He liked being the ‘first in a long while’. He liked being hers. And she was spoiled because this man would do anything to please her.

She began to sweat, and her blood roared in her ears so loud she only figured she had to become louder to overcome it. Had they not have been at the very top of Lux, she would have been bashful. But here, she whined and sighed Lucifer’s name. His own series of “Detective….oh, detective…detective” was like music to her ears. And when she was close, of course he knew that too, he gripped her so tightly she was sure to have bruises. The roaring sound in her ears was at its peak, but Lucifer moaned, “Chloe.” through that noise before he fell quieter. His lips were on hers, and together they became undone. 

As the sound died off, she was aware of just how loud they both had been. But the room was silent, except for the harsh breathing of her own and the hitched breathing on Lucifer. They had been so close, gripping each other, that to pull away felt like truly a sin. But he did, if only to look her in the eyes playfully. Chloe bit her lip and, pressing her forehead against his, whispered his name.


End file.
